


Pumpkin Carving

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Thedas, Pumpkin carving, real pumpkins smell nothing like pumpkin spice lattes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pumpkin carving au<br/>Dorian isn't very thrilled about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Carving

“ _Why_ are we doing this again?” Dorian questioned.

“ _Because_ it’s a tradition.” Cullen replied. “And it’s Halloween.” He added, setting a bowl down on the table between two pumpkins.

“I believe they sell plastic ones so all this can be avoided.” Dorian commented.

“That’s no fun.” Cullen remarked.

“I’m inclined to disagree.” Dorian retorted.

Cullen rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. He took out two pumpkin carving kits and handed one to Dorian who reluctantly took it. Cullen started cutting around the stem until he could take the top off.

Dorian watched how Cullen did it and then did the same. This was a new experience for him, and he still wasn’t entirely convinced it was a good one.

“ _It smells._ ” Dorian grimaced, scrunching up his nose as he removed the top of the pumpkin.

“It smells like pumpkin” Cullen replied, rolling his eyes as he took a spoon and began the process of gutting his pumpkin.

“Yes, and it’s _disgusting_.” Dorian retorted. He picked up a spoon, hesitating for a moment before he started gutting his pumpkin. “Ugh, _why is it squishy_?”

“Because it’s pumpkin.” Cullen remarked. “It’s always squishy and slimy.”

“Why do people do this again?” Dorian questioned.

“Because it’s _fun_.” Cullen replied.

“I think we have very different definitions of that word.” Dorian replied dryly.

“I thought you liked pumpkin.” Cullen commented “Don’t you always order a pumpkin spice latte?”

“I don’t have to _gut_ a latte.” Dorian retorted. “And pumpkin spice smells much better than _this._ ” He added, gesturing towards the bowl filled with pumpkin guts.

Cullen chuckled. “I suppose that’s true.” He conceded. When he finished gutting his pumpkin he wiped his hands on a towel he had laid out beforehand. When his hands reasonably dry he picked up one of the carving tools and started carving his pumpkin.

It took Dorian a few minutes longer to finish gutting his pumpkin, seeing as he wasn’t as _enthusiastic_ about it as Cullen was. Though he did enjoy seeing the nostalgic look on Cullen’s face as he carved his pumpkin. While Dorian didn’t see the appeal in pumpkin carving itself, he loved seeing Cullen so genuinely happy and relaxed.

Dorian got up and washed the guts off of his hands before coming back and picking up one of his carving tools. He wasn’t even sure what to make, but if he was going to do this, he was going to make the greatest jack o lantern in all of Thedas. He pulled out his phone and started looking for ideas. When he found a design he liked, he got to work, though he was taking his own artistic liberties.

Cullen had gone for a traditional style. His pumpkin had triangle eyes, a triangle nose, and a smile with a few missing teeth. When he was done he looked over at Dorians pumpkin to see what he was making. He knew that he shouldn’t have been surprised, but it still caught him off guard to see Dorian putting so much detail into his pumpkin. He knew that Dorian liked a challenge, and though he didn’t think Dorian would admit it, he even looked like he was enjoying himself. He always had such a focused look on his face when he concentrated on something, Cullen always found it endearing. He started cleaning up while he let Dorian work.

When Dorian was satisfied, he put his carving tools away. He’d decided to go for a realistic human skull as his pumpkin design. And while he hated the gutting process, he did concede that the actual carving was fun, though he wasn’t going to let Cullen know that. He turned to look over at Cullen’s pumpkin, a small smile played on his lips. It was a simple design, but there was something about it that Dorian found tooth rottingly sweet. He knew that it was probably because due to the fact that Cullen was the one who made it.

“Did you finish?” Cullen asked, walking back over to Dorian when he noticed that he’d stopped carving.

“Yes, I believe I’m done.” Dorian replied.

Cullen smiled, looking at Dorian’s finished pumpkin. “If I didn’t know that this was your first jack o lantern, I’d say you’d done this before.” He remarked.

“I can assure you that there is no possible way that I would have tried this before meeting you.” He replied.

Cullen chuckled and kissed Dorian’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Amatus.”


End file.
